This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a pressure equalization apparatus and associated systems and methods.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to isolate part of a well tool from a surrounding well environment, but without there being a pressure differential created between the well environment and the isolated part of the well tool. Thus, both fluid isolation and pressure equalization are needed in these circumstances. It will be appreciated that there is a continual need for improvements in the art of constructing pressure equalization devices for use with well tools.